


The Start of Something New

by Appledoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, all grown up starting a family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appledoom/pseuds/Appledoom
Summary: Eventually every couple starts a family.





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a trade with my friend JelloJaune

Jaune was nervous. He paced around the hospital waiting room, practically wearing holes in the linoleum. The only sounds in the room were the ticking of the clock on the wall and the tapping of Jaune’s feet on the floor. Jaune wasn’t alone in his nervousness, however. Weiss was silently tapping her fingers on her leg with one hand and was tightly holding her wife, Blake’s, hand with the other. Blake on the surface looked as calm as ever but the little twitches of her ears revealed just how nervous she was. Sitting across from them was Yang, the only reason she hadn’t burned through her chair from stress was that her wife Winter was there, soothing her with gentle strokes on her hand. They had all been sitting there for four hours now, waiting to hear any news from the doctor.

“Jaune please, she’ll be alright. Just sit down.” Blake said with a bit of a sigh. 

“You’ve been up since three this morning, you should rest,” Weiss added.

Jaune shook his head and kept pacing, “I’m just too worried about her. I’d be ok if I could be in there with her but…” He shook his head, “I just want her to be alright.”

Silence once again took over the room as everyone continued waiting. Another thirty minutes passed before a doctor walked through the door. 

“Mr. Arc?” He looked at Jaune and beckoned him over, “You’re wife has just come out of surgery,”

Everyone in the room held their breath.

“Congratulations Mr. Arc, both mother and triplets are doing fine.”

Everyone in the room almost jumped for joy at the same time. The energy of the room skyrocketed and everyone came over and started congradulating Jaune. The doctor smiled and waited a moment before speaking again.

“She should be waking up in a few minutes. I can lead you to her room.”

Everyone followed the doctor from the surgery waiting room to Ruby’s room in the maternity ward. Everyone excitedly filed in. In the bed, in the center of the room, Ruby was lying there still sleeping from the anesthesia from the c-section. Sleeping in cradles next to her bed were three little newborns. Jaune started crying with pure joy at seeing their peaceful faces.

It had been at three that morning when Ruby had woken him from his slumber saying that something was wrong with the babies. Jaune had gotten up as fast as he could and rushed her to the hospital. It turned out that she had gone into labor but one of the triplets was sideways at the exit to the uterus and it would require a c-section to deliver the babies safely. The next seven hours of Jaunes life were some of the worst, even compared to some of the battles he'd fought against the Grimm. When fighting Grimm he was at least doing something, all he could do this time was wait. The wait felt entirely worth it though as he walked forward and picked up one of those tiny infants in his arms. The rest of his friends cooing over his children seemed to fade away as he gazed down upon this tiny miracle. His heart soaring even more as she opened her eyes and beautiful silver eyes stared back up at him. 

He heard stirring from the bed in front of her and looked up with a smile. Ruby grinned and attempted to sit up. She winced and immediately stopped.

“Need a hand?” Jaune said with a bit of a smirk as he reached over and used the beds remote to set her up in a sitting position. 

“My hero.” Ruby smiled at him.

Everyone started chatting with Ruby and congratulating the couple, as time passed different people filtered in and out. Weiss and Blake and Winter had to go to work, and Taiyang came in to meet his grandchildren. Coco and Velvet came in to congratulate them bring presents and advice from their own parenting adventures. It was evening before Yang finally left and the new parents were left alone. 

“You know, we still have to come up with names for them. We were never able to agree.” Jaune said with a slight smirk.

“I’ve been thinking about that. I know I want to name one of the girls' Summer.” Ruby said with a sort of sad smile.

Jaune smiled back at her and nodded. “I agree. Any ideas for the others?”

“Hmm… We should call the boy...” Ruby pondered with some over the top chin tapping before smirking at Jaune, “Jaune Jr.”

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Absolutely not.” Jaune said in a deadpan tone. “Any serious ideas?”

“How about Oscar? I think he would be honored. And it's a nice name.” Ruby suggested.

Jaune pondered for a moment, “I like it. Oscar Arc it is. So we have Summer and Oscar, what do you want to call the third one?”

Ruby was silent for a few minutes, she seemed lost in thought and Jaune was about to prompt her again before she finally spoke up.

“Pyrrha. I want to name her Pyrrha.”

They both paused for a moment and sadly looked at each other.

“I think she would be so proud to know how far you’ve come Jaune, I know I am.” Ruby reached out a hand and gently caressed his.

Jaune started to tear up a bit but wiped it away. “I know.” He paused for a moment before looking up and smiling at her. “I love you.”

Ruby smiled, “I love you too.”

Jaune leaned forward and gently kissed his wife on the lips. “I think naming her Pyrrha is a great idea.”

At that moment little Oscar began to cry. Jaune picked him up and handed him to Ruby so she could feed him. As she passed him over he saw a glimpse of those bright silver eyes all his children had. He knew life would be hard for them, but that's how life was. And as long as he and Ruby were around they would protect and teach them. One day at a time.


End file.
